bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfighter
The Starfighter (being MC-S85 Star Explorer its model name) is a new flying tower. It just stays in the spot you placed it (hovering, also note that other flying towers can't be put in the same spot, but ground towers can, temples excluded), and starts shooting 2 red lasers (like Laser Vision) every 0.15 seconds that pops 1 bloon for 1 layer from its beam cannon. Can pop camo and frozen bloons. Costs $3000. It has a range of 230px. Unlike other towers, it has a 25 HP shield. When the shield is destroyed, it takes 3 minutes to get back. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Shock Mines Attachment' *Description: This Shock Mine attachment will shoot mines at random places on the screen, which will then shock bloons that come nearby! Dangerous stuff really. *Stats: The mines make small blue lightnings up to a 196px range; Only 3 mines can be at the screen at once; Mines only last 10 seconds before disappearing; Shoots a mine every 5 seconds; Mines pop a layer every 0.3 seconds. *Cost: $1400 'Hyper-Protect Shield Barrier' *Description: This improvement in reflection, deflection, whateverection adds a new shield layer to the Starfighter's current shield! Double shields FTW! *Stats: Shield now has 50 HP and 1 AD. *Cost: $1700 'Ultra-Charge Shield Barrier' *Description: High-tech patented nanotechnology allows this new barrier model to spreeaad the impact EVERYWHERE... outside the shield and ship, of course. This permits a very powerful and durable shield! *Stats: Shield now has 100 HP and 3 AD. *Cost: $2900 'Hyperspace Warp Device' *Description: Behold the masterpiece of teleportation (and energy economization) technology! This beauty will able the Starfighter to teleport ANYWHERE you want, but takes 10 seconds, which it can't do anything during that time. Sad, BUT TOTALLY WORTH IT, including the energy economization part. *Stats: Self-explanatory; Mines last twice longer; Mines are shot every 3.5 seconds; Up to 5 mines can be on the screen; Mines' lightnings are now red and can reach a distance of 230px; Mines pop a layer every 0.05 seconds. *Cost: $5000 'Path 2' 'Torpedo Launcher' *Description: These torpedoes will blow up any airhead in no time! Marvelous against big blimps! *Stats: Shoots a torpedo from each wing every 2 seconds; Torpedoes are pretty much 0-0 Bomb Tower's bombs except they look like missiles and pop 2 layers; Torpedoes deal 10 damage against MOAB-class bloons. *Cost: $780 'Fusion Cannon' *Description: Tired of that old and rusty beam cannon? Well not to worry! This upgraded version has increased firepower, speed and refire rate! Enjoy EXTRA destruction! *Stats: Beam Cannon's bullets are now blue; Shoots every 0.1 seconds; Pops 3 bloons for 1 layer; The beams move much faster. *Cost: $900 'Tripedo Launcher' *Description: One not enough to satisfy you? Then THREE will! Extra torpedoes grant you more adrenaline, poptasticness and, of course, bloon guts everywhere! Whatever guts are. *Stats: Shoots a group of 3 torpedoes instead; Torpedoes pop 3 layers and have an explosion radius 50% bigger. *Cost: $2250 'Anti-Aircraft Tactical Boomliterator' *Description: Anti-Aircraft Tactical Boomliterator Ability: Drops a massive bomb that deals 1000 damage to EVERYTHING on the screen! Not only that, but bosses receive 2500 damage and blimps 5000!!! But who doesn't like huge explosions? NO ONE! Which means every tower gets a 30% refire rate boost for 5 seconds due to the adrenaline! *Stats: Ability has a 150 second cooldown; It deals 25 HP damage to the Coinbox. *Cost: $17000 Trivia *Obvious reference is not really obvious! Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers